The Scarred and The Scared
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: Jasper comes to join the family and Rosalie isnt happy. Until she has a change of heart. RosaliexJasper. Dont like dont read. My spin on what happens when Jasper and Alice join the family. Read and Review.


Rosalie's POV

Edward had heard them coming, the intruders. Of course I was the only one who viewed them that way. The rest of my family seemed to think they'd be a wonderful edition to our coven. The tall blonde gentleman looked like he was more trouble than he was worth.

Emmett nudged me, "Don't be rude. Go upstairs and introduce yourself to Jasper. He's a nice guy."

I scoffed. I'd already met Alice, who'd hit it off with Edward. I'm not going to lie I was a little afraid to talk to Jasper. He looked very threatening, like he was a trained assassin or something.

I walked up the stairs to the room that Jasper had claimed as his 'study'. As I walked in the room he was sorting his books onto a bookshelf.

"Hello, Jasper. I'm Rosalie." I said still cautious.

He didn't look away from what he was doing but said, "Hello, Rosalie."

Great he wasn't even friendly.

I scoffed and mumbled to myself, "Waste of my time."

Before I could leave the room, his hand was on my shoulder turning me around, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Stupid Empath.

I looked at him and said, "Alright, you really want to know you worthless piece of wasted man?"

If my statement had affected him he didn't show it but motioned for me to proceed.

"I hate you because you are a terrible monster and they've accepted you into this family like you're a saint. When Carlisle changed me Edward didn't want me to be a part of this family. I wasn't good enough. I can't even fathom why he would want you here and not me. I'm beautiful, you are disgusting and those scars are just as disgusting as you are." I hissed so much anger and hatred filled inside of me.

His face fell. He looked as if his whole world had just crashed around him, so broken. I immediately felt terrible for what I had said. Even if it was the truth, he didn't deserve to hear it.

He began to speak but then put his face in his hands. He looked destroyed.

I stood there for a minute until he finally said, "Rosalie. Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

I nodded and he began. He told me stories of soldiers and war, of the death that had surrounded him for decades. Of a woman named Maria who had destroyed him in so many ways, of battles that had scarred him both physically and mentally.

When he was finished we sat in silence for a minute.

Then I began, "Jasper—."

He stopped me, "Stop Rosalie. Just leave. I wouldn't want to disgust you with my presence."

I stood there for a minute looking at the man who I had just destroyed.

I left, however, respecting his wishes but as I walked out I whispered, "You're not even close to disgusting Jasper."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I got in another fight with Emmett this evening. He was upset that I had been so terrible to our new family member. He just kept screaming at me and I knew I deserved it. Emmett left me tonight and it is the worse night of my existence. Yes, worse than that cold New York night when Royce and his gang raped me. Worse because, Emmett, so I thought, had been the love of my life.

I spent hours and hours crying tearless sobs on my floor curled up against the side of my bed. I wanted to apologize to Jasper, he didn't deserve my cruelty. I wanted to want Emmett back but I didn't. He hadn't even listened to what I had to say. He didn't care that I was sorry. He just left me.

Just as I was sobbing the hardest Jasper walked into the room. Great, just what I need more reason to cry.

He walked over to the side of the bed I was curled up against and plopped down next to me. He put an arm around me.

I threw my arms around him and held tight to his body, "Jasper, I'm so terribly sorry for what I said to you. It was wrong. You are the most beautiful man I have ever known, inside and out. If you don't forgive me I'll understand I don't deserve it anyway. All I want is for you to know that I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

He lifted my face up so that I was looking at his, "Rosalie, they told me your story. You, like I, have been through a lot in your lifetime. I don't want to see you suffer any more than you want to see me suffer. I want to make this--," He stroked my sad and pained face, "—go away, forever. I think I'm in love with you Rosalie Hale."

"I thought you were with Alice?" I said at a loss for words.

He smiled, "No I thought it would end that way too. Then we came here and she fell in love with Edward and I think I fell in love with you."

"Jasper, please don't play with my heart. How can you love me after what I said to you today?" I asked pleading him to stop messing with my fragile heart. I so rarely let people in and he was threatening my whole façade.

He sighed and stroked my hair, "I heard what you said when you left my study. I also heard your entire fight with Emmett. Edward told me what you were sitting up here thinking about and I can feel emotions. Rosalie all of these things made me fall in love with you. Now quit fighting and please let me save you from yourself."

I looked into the face of a broken soldier—my broken soldier--who was here to save me from my troubles. I loved him and he loved me.

"I love you, Jasper." I said and I leaned into his chest.

We sat there for a long time, probably the rest of the night, until Edward walked in.

"Rosalie are you alri—." Edward stopped midsentence when he saw us.

I smiled really big, "I am now," Now that I had my Jasper.

Edward mussed my hair and said, "Would the two of you care to join the rest of us downstairs or are you going to stay up here forever?"

"Forever sounds good." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Forever and ever." I conquered.


End file.
